Tree of Life
by ChickyGirl
Summary: A dark alpha calls to his cub across miles of earth, ready to take her as his mate.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I've always loved Fenrir/ Hermione fics so here's my first try at one... for anyone who reads Curiosities I'm working on it! It's a process as many of you know, so hang in there with me as I can only get so much time inbetween classes this semester but hopefully a couple of chapter will be posted soon! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters or themes.**

Her breath was echoing through her ears, her heart pounding in her head as she ran through the dark. There was branches and leaves underneath her shoeless feet that felt as if she were walking on needles, leaves rustled around her but there was nothing to see. She didn't know where she was, then everything went black with a searing pain on her jugular and a loud growl echoing through the wind right as a pull came from her stomach.

Remus took a rare moment of peace to read in the midst of a, for once, quiet household full of Weasleys. The twins were who knows where, most likely avoiding their mother after a day of explosions that left scorch marks on the walls as the youngest of the brood sat talking with Harry in the kitchen. Sirius lay dozing on the couch next to him with his feet in Remus' lap just like when they were teens. Twisting his wrist around to look at his watch, lined appeared between his brows on his scarred face.

_11:30pm… Hermione should have been here by now._

Closing his book, he patted Sirius' legs murmuring at him to lift them, getting a grumble in return but the darker headed man did as he said.

"Did Hermione say she was going to be late?" He asked Harry and the two redheads, worried looks saying all he needed to know. "We should-" he cut himself off as he heard a faint thump outside where Grimmauld Place steps were hidden.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked they saw his head move towards the front of the house, not catching as his nose flares, and green eyes flash yellow.

"Stay here," he told them, pulling out his wand and sighing as they copied him and raised from their seats.

Passing a now alert Sirius he walked softly down the hall as if whoever was outside could hear through the walls. Another faint thud resounded through the hall just before Remus pulled it open with his wand in front of him threateningly.

"_Hermione!"_

Remus stood in shock for a moment, just long enough for him to see the wild eyed girl's dirt covered face, uncovered bloody feet topped with bright purple, and a familiar looking bloody bite along the juncture of her neck. Catching her just in time as the hands that had been braced on each side of the doorframe slipped, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Get Molly! Now!"

Hermione's head felt weightless as her body felt like it was being consumed by fire. For days she had been in and out of consciousness, hearing bits and pieces of familiar voices surrounding her. She longed for something to make it stop, they tried she knew, but nothing helped. Every hand that tried to sooth her hair back from her forehead, or pinky that brushes along her arm as they rearrange the covers felt like fire ants crawling over her skin.

Some voices were disoriented as if they were coming from downstairs, but the clearest ones were those in the room with her. She didn't understand what they were saying, it was all nonconsequential words forming sentences she should know the meaning to… but she didn't.

"_What could cause this?" A deep melodic voice asks,_

"_It's forbidden… but the one that bit her must have rejected the bond… It could be one of Greyback's pack. It wasn't a full moon the night she showed up."_

"_What will happen to her?" Another familiar sorrowful man asked._

_There was a pause, "If the Pack's Alpha doesn't form a bond of their own with her to override the rejected one by her first transformation… she will die."_

_Silence… silence… silence… footsteps retreating and two men remained looking at the fevered body of a slowly dying Hermione Granger._

_The silver haired man sighed deeply, "Turning her over to Greyback is not an option."_

_The scarred man stares in silence at him once again… silence… he knows what the man who turned him was like, his own scar pulses with the reminder._

"_Not an option," he whispers, reaching out to hold a bruised hand resting on Hermione's stomach. _

The screaming in her head calmed as a sudden soothing growling reaches across the distance between the two magical creatures, lulling her away from her pain. Three days later, her hazy eyes open once the growling in her mind cut away her pain enough to where she could dizzily and slowly peel away the sweat soaked sheets away from her bare legs. Her hand dragged heavily along the dirty wall as hair fell in her face, Hermione barely felt her feet touch the ground.

_Have to get out… have to get out… have to go to him… he'll make the pain go away… _

These thoughts were repeated in her head as each step she took felt as if her body was both like a lead weight, and filled with helium at the same time. It was such a disorienting feeling that she didn't know she had reached the living room until several voices said her name in alarm.

"Hermione, _what are you doing?" _Remus came into her view, and her eyes flashed yellow. He put his arm up behind in in an attempt to tell the others silently that they should back up as he fought his instincts for his own eyes to change.

"Where is he, Remus?" She barely understood what she was saying as her body collapsed against the wall, her head swaying back and forth as her knees became weak but refused to buckle. "_Where is he?" _She could hear the plain, naked pleading in her voice as if someone else asked him the question using her body.

"You can't go to him, Hermione."

She refused to listen as the developing sickened wolf in her bared her teeth in the back of her mind, waiting to go for the jugular as her last dying action.

"It _hurts,_ Remus." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her vision cleared momentarily, watching as her friend stares at her from behind him with sorrowful eyes. "I _need _him. I can feel him calling to me, but I can't reach him."

He took as step forward and her shackles raised, "He will kill you, Hermione. Your sire rejected you, you were turned into an abomination when he did."

_One more step forward… and strike!_

Hermione lashed out in her first and last moment of strength that she had, pushing across the room just missing her group of friends. That was the last they would see of their fully human friend, Hermione Granger.

~.O.~

She was surrounded by warmth unlike anything she had felt before, not even after a day of lying in the sun on a summer's day. The ground was moving underneath her, very far underneath her she could tell as a breathing chest moved beneath her cheek. Birds sung their healing tones throughout an echoing forest full of the rustle of the springtime trees.

_Soon little wolf… soon you will be better_

The voice calmed her raising heartbeat, the growl caressing her wolf and easing the pain away the longer he held her. Her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes, and the bright sunlight momentarily blinded her, but she was determined to see the man who would save her life. The underside of a sharp man's hairy jaw and long greying hair was all she could see, just until he tilted his head down to look at her with piercing blue eyes and a fanged smile.

The cool air expanding her lungs, she took a breath that flew upon the wind, "Are you going to kill me?"

_The soothing growl back back in her mind as the Alpha answered her..._

"Of course not, little wolf. You are pack now, my pack."

She was placed on soft grass that felt like silk beneath her fingers as she clutched it, looking to the tree covered sky that seemed to glow golden white. A hand smoothed back her hair as the man whispered as if to preserve the serenity of the sacred place he had brought her to.

"Don't worry little wolf, the Sacred Tree will give you back your strength and so much more. You just have to accept it." His eyes were so blue, they were the color of a clear blue sky without a cloud in sight. "Will you accept us, Hermione?"

Despite everything that had been said about this man, despite everything she knew he had done to so many people, she nodded. She sealed away her fate to the love and protection of the man who would be her alpha in so many ways. He would protect her with his life unlike those she had considered family, who were content to watch her die as a parasite worked it's way through her brain.

"I accept you."

_I accept you, Fenrir Greyback, to be my Alpha. My protector in all the years to come, until our deaths do us part._

And with this unhesitating acceptance, sharp teeth sunk deep into the flesh of Hermione Granger's neck, and wide caramel eyes flooded with a vibrant sky blue as ancient magic flooded her body and soul.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think and if y'all want another chapter to expand on the aftermath! Reviews!**


End file.
